Doce infancia
by Rafa008
Summary: Quando Gardênia, aos 13 anos assume o posto de líder de Ginásio, ela é chamada para resolver o mistério do Old Chateau na floresta. Indo para lá, mas assustada, a ruiva encontra o filho do líder de Oreburgh, Roark e os dois se tornam amigos, indo juntos até a antiga mansão onde encontram os pokemons fantasmas em uma bela tarde de primavera. Música Sweet child o' mine.


**Autora: **Rafa008

**Casal: **MossShipper (Gardenia & Roark)

**Música: **Sweet Child o' Mine-Dalimas

**Resumo: **Songfic. A primeira vez que Gardênia e Roark se viram, quando mais novos.

**Doce infância**

_Ele tem um sorriso_

_que me parece_

_Resgatar as lembranças da infância_

_Onde tudo era tão fresco quanto o esplendor do azul do céu_

Isso aconteceu há 10 anos atrás, em Sinnoh, no Ginásio de Eterna. Lá dentro havia um belo gramado verde com varias flores coloridas e pokemons grama, como Roselias e Budews, andando pela grama. Perto da arena de batalha, havia uma mesa. Gardênia, uma jovem garota de 13 anos, de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos era a nova líder do ginásio. Ao seu lado estava seu Budew e sua amiga de cabelos verdes, Cheryl.

Gardênia-Urg! Eu não quero ir ao Old Chateau Cheryl!

Cheryl-Mas por que você tem que ir?

Gardênia-Minha avó me pediu para ir lá investigar algumas coisas estranhas que tem acontecido ao redor e você sabe que é meu dever, já que sou a líder do ginásio.

Cheryl-Eu poderia ir com você, mas eu ouvi dizer que tem um fantasma.

As duas jovens se olharam, assustadas.

Gardênia-É melhor eu ir agora antes que fique tarde.

Cheryl-Ok, tome cuidado amiga.

As duas se despediram e Cheryl foi para casa, enquanto Gardênia e Budew foram para a saída da cidade. Era uma tarde ensolarada e a garota andava pelo caminho até a floresta Eterna, sorrindo, enquanto pegava uma flor branca do chão e colocava em seu cabelo.

Gardênia-É um lindo dia, né Budew?

Budew-Budeeeew.

Enquanto ela andava no sol, ela começou a pensar que talvez o boato sobre o fantasma fosse apenas um boato. Ela viu a entrada e foi para lá. A floresta Eterna era um pouco escura por causa das inúmeras arvores que formavam uma cúpula, fazendo o sol entrar com dificuldade. Vários Dustox e Beautiflys voavam para as arvores e alguns Burmys se escondiam nos tocos de madeira. Gardênia era conhecida pelo ótimo olfato. Ela sentiu o cheiro de mel dos Combees. E o cheiro de gás.

Gardenia-Oh não. É cheiro de gás.

Ela viu uma sombra vindo e não esperou, atacou.

Gardênia-Budewm Grass knot! Grass knot! Grass knot!

Roark-Ai, isso dói!

Ela tirou as mãos que cobriam os olhos e viu um garoto da mesma idade que ela, de cabelos e olhos vermelhos e óculos. Ao seu lado estava um Cranidos. Ela levou as mãos à boca, arrependida.

Gardênia-Merda. Me desculpe! Eu pensei que você fosse um fantasma.

O garoto sorriu, depois de limpar os óculos.

_De vez em quando, ao ver seu rosto_

_Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial_

_E se eu olhasse muito,_

_eu provavelmente perderia o controle e choraria_

Roark-Tudo bem. Eu sou o Roark, da cidade de Oreburgh. Prazer te conhecer.

Gardênia-E eu sou Gardênia, prazer. Você é o filho de Byron, né? O líder de ginásio.

Roark estava um pouco constrangido e Gardenia também. Ele porque todos o conheciam por ser filho de um líder de ginásio. E ela porque atacara o garoto em uma confusão.

Roark-É, sou.

Gardênia-Bom, você esta há muitas horas aqui? Porque esta cheirando a gás.

Roark estava confuso, enquanto cheirava sua camiseta branca. Nada.

Roark-Sim, há algumas horas. Estava procurando por uma rocha especial aqui.

E ele lhe mostrou uma pedra verde e oval, dentro da mochila.

Roark-E você?

Agora andavam debaixo de uma arvore.

Gardênia-Estou indo investigar o Old Chateau. Mas eu odeio fantasmas!

Ele sorriu.

Roark-Mas você sabe que dizem que lá é uma casa de fantasmas.

Ela estava infeliz agora.

Gardênia-Sim, mas é meu dever.

Ele pegou sua mão, fazendo-a corar.

_Oh, oh, oh, minha doce criança_

_Oh, oh, oh, minha doce amada_

Roark-Eu posso ir com você investigar o que esta acontecendo. Você quer?

Ela lhe deu um grande sorriso e beijou sua bochecha, agora fazendo ele corar.

Gardênia-Claro!

Eles andaram para uma parte mais escura e afastada onde havia uma velha mansão em ruínas. Uma sombra de um pokemon voou para dentro e Gardênia gritou e abraçou Roark, colocando sua cabeça entre os cabelos vermelhos dele. Ele colocou a mão delicadamente em sua cabeça e Gardenia ouviu o coração dele acelerar.

Roark-Você esta bem?

Gardênia-Sim. Oh meu, é aqui.

Eles se separaram e entraram no lugar. Lá havia um velho carpete vermelho e duas escadarias brancas que levavam para o segundo andar onde havia varias portas e estatuas.

Roark-Nada. Eu vou olhar aqui. Você pode olhar o segundo andar. Tome cuidado.

Ela não gostou, mas era líder de ginásio, então concordou.

Gardenia-Ok.

Ela subiu pela escada direita com seu Budew e olhou os quartos velhos. Nada alem de camas e armários com roupas antigas e puídas. Gardênia sentou-se na cama para descansar um pouco. Sua mente estava em Roark, o garoto que acabara de conhecer. Ele era muito gentil. _Talvez possamos comer alguma coisa juntos, depois. _Alguma coisa estava atrás dela e ela sentiu o cheiro de gás. Ela se virou e viu um Haunter.

Gardênia-AAAAAAHHH! BUDEW!

Seu pokémon pulou e evoluiu em uma Roselia, para proteger sua treinadora. No primeiro andar, Roark ouviu o grito e correu para lá.

Roark-Você esta bem?

_Ele tem olhos do mais azul dos céus_

_Como se eles pensassem em chuva_

_Eu odeio olhar nesses olhos_

_e ver uma pitada de dor_

_Seus cabelos me lembram_

_um lugar quente e seguro_

_Onde, como criança, eu me escondia_

_E rezava para a chuva_

_e o trovão_

_Calmamente passassem por mim_

Ele foi para seu lado, pegando sua mão e protegendo a garota, enquanto o Cranidos ficava na frente. Mas o pokemon fantasma não estava atacando, ele estava rindo e tentando brincar com os pokemons deles.

Gardênia-O que... Ele esta fazendo?

Roark-Acho que ele esta querendo brincar com nós, não machucar.

Depois do incidente no Old Chateau e o mistério que foi resolvido, Gardênia e Roark foram para a frente da saída da floresta.

Gardênia-Então, obrigada por me ajudar Roark.

Roark-Foi divertido. Eu espero te ver de novo. Na próxima vez vá até Oreburgh, vou te esperar.

Ela corou.

Gardênia-Claro, eu vou. Tchau!

Eles apertaram as mãos e Roark foi para a proxima rota, enquanto ela retornava para a cidade. E essa era a memória da infância deles.

_Oh, oh, oh, minha doce criança_

_Oh, oh, oh, minha doce amada_

_Para onde vamos?_

_Para onde vamos agora?_

_Para onde vamos?_

_Oh, oh, oh, minha doce criança_


End file.
